


you belong to me

by nicvelezbeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicvelezbeta/pseuds/nicvelezbeta
Summary: harry would make draco his and together they would win the war and draco would always be his.





	you belong to me

harry would make draco his and together they would win the war and draco would always be his


End file.
